In Love With The Famous!
by FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear
Summary: Jordon Star; model, actress, and Martial Arts Champion, daughter of Melissa and John Star. Melissa is sister of THE Gustavo Rocque. What happens when Jordon come to L.A. to help her uncle and more importantly when she meets Big Time Rush? Will sparks fly between her and a certain member of the band? Read to find out. SEQUEL TO 'BIG TIME PRANK & BIG TIME SCARED'
1. Chapter 1: Solo

**CH1: Solo**

It was just another day at Rocque Records. When Arthur Griffin made one of his infamous surprise visits.

"Gustavo" said Griffin "I want you to record a solo artist. Here at Rocque Records."

"Griffin… sir, what about Big Time Rush?" asked Gustavo

"They will still be here. It's just that solo artists are off the charts these. Now do it because I said so."

"ok. Right away Griffin."

"Oh! And Gustavo make the solo artist a female."

"Ok." Griffin left after that. "UGH! I DON'T WANT TO SIGN SOME RANDOM ARTIST THAT WILL GET ON MY NERVES MORE THAT THE DOGS ALREADY DO! I have an idea! I am a genius!"

**UNKNOWN POV:**

"Hello, you caught the Star. Jordon speaking." I said like I always do when answering my cell.

"_Hay! My favorite niece!" _said my uncle on the other line.

"Ok I'll bite. What do you want?"

"_Do you sing?"_

"To relax from a long day, yes. Why?"

"_I need a female solo artist, can you be her?" _typical Uncle Gustavo.

"I don't know… I already have modeling, acting, and marital arts competitions as careers."

"_That's exactly why I want you do it! Your know around the world for so meny different things! PLEASE!"_

"Well… How long would I have to do it for?"

"_A year at most! Unless you want to do it longer."_

_*_sigh* " I guess I could talk to my agent about it."

"Thank you sooo much!"

"Don't thank me yet." On that we hung up and I called my agent.

*ring… ring… ring… ring…* _I swear if it rings one more time I'll throw my phone against the wall! *_ring*

"_Hello Jordon." _my agent answered. _Finally!_

"Hay, Doreen! Do you think it'll be wise for me to take on another career?"

"_Be specific. In what?"_

"Music. You know singing, Dancing, and all that." I said casually while looking at my feet.

"_Well, I don't know do you think you can handle the responsibility of it ALL?"_

"Um… maybe… I mean yes!" I said remembering how desperate my uncle sounded.

"_Then I'll give some record producers a call."_

"No. Actually… My uncle is a record producer and I think. No! I KNOW he'll LOVE to work with me."

"Ok give him a call then. Wait where's his studio?"

"In Los Angeles, North Hollywood district. To be more accurate."

"_You live in Broadway, NYC, New York! that's all the way across the country!"_

"um… I can always move. I mean its not like I'm stuck here because I can model, act, and fight in L.A. too."

"_Ok I'll work on helping you move. Now call your uncle."_

"Ok." I said then hung up and started calling my uncle, Gustavo. _oh please, please, PLEASE ring one or twice! NOT 10 TIMES! _*Ring… ring… ri*

"_Hello." _my uncle answered.

"Hay uncle! I talked to my agent and…" I paused for dramatic effect but, uncle G took it a different way.

"_AND WHAT?" _he yelled.

"She and I both agreed that I…" I stated before getting rudely interrupted.

"_TALK FASTER! I'M NOT A PATIANT PERSON! YOU KNOW THAT!" _he boomed. I rolled my eyes. Understatement of the century.

"Of course I know that!" I yelled "Now like I was saying… I CAN be that solo artist of yours."

"_YES!" _I can just see him punching the air on the other end.

"Hay before you hang up!"

"_Ya?"_

"Do you know any good nieberhoods of some place I can move to and live in L.A.?"

"The Palm Woods is a good place."

"Thanks." he hung up. _Time to pack!_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**A/N: yay! Two updates in a week! So um sorry for no BTR boys in this chapter but I NEEDED to tell you guys why Jordon is at Rocque Records and why Gustavo picked her. I think I might update every Friday or Saturday. If I'm not busy with homework from my FRESHMEN YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL! Reviews would be nice! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Palm Woods

**CH2: Palm Woods**

"OH MY GOSH! Your Jordon Star! You're my idle!" yelled a brown haired girl wearing a tight blue prom dress with ruffles on the bottom and tang top one side strap.

"Cool that's great I'm glad I can be some ones idle. I mean it's all the sane celebrities want." said Jordon Star.

"I'm Camille! You'll probably forget that." Camille said with a little frown on her face.

"I'll try not to?" stated Jordon but it came out more of a question than a statement. Camille had a huge grin on her face then left.

"Ok?" Jordon said to herself while walking to the front desk of the Palm Woods.

"Hello?" she said ringing the bell.

"Ya! I'm coming!" said the Palm Woods manager, Mr. Bitters, very crankily,

"Hello! I'm Jordon Star. I a few weeks ago about moving here." Mr. Bitters typed on his keyboard to the computer.

"Oh, Yes I gave you apartment 4B." he said then gave Jordon the keycard to her apartment. "Turn that corner," he said pointing to the corner near the elevators "then go straight until you see your apartment off to the right hand side."

"Thank You!" said Jordon as she walked over to the corner but, when she got there she was stopped by three girls. Two had brown hair and the third had blonde. They were dressed in summer dresses that went down to their knees with dark sunglasses that they just put on the top of their heads.

"Who are you?" said the blonde quite harshly while looking Jordon up and down.

"Jordon Star. Why?" said Jordon in the same tone as the blonde but, harsher.

"You mean THE Jordon Star! Who acts and models!" said the curly brown haired girl off to the blondes left.

"Don't forget girls champion in Martial Arts and soon to be singer." stated Jordon being not very modest.

"Will you join The Jenifers?" asked the blonde.

"What or Who is The Jenifers?"

"We are! My name is Jenifer, so is hers, and hers!" said the straight brown haired Jennifer.

"Oh that's cool that you all have the same name! But, my name is Jordon and I'm not changing it."

"Ok, but we can be friends right?" said blonde Jenifer.

"Of course." said Jordon unsurely.

"Great!" said the blonde Jenifer "Lets go girls!" Then The Jenifers walked off in a slow motion walk.

"Wow!" said a tall dirty blonde haired guy. Who apparently overheard everything. "The Jenifers are never that exited about anyone! You must be pretty famous for them to want to be your friend."

**JORDON'S POV**

_Wow he's so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so cute! Let alone HOT!_

"Ya well I'm pretty… KNOWN… around the world!" I said giving a slight giggle and a half smile feeling SO embarrassed!

"Ok, well I got to go to my apartment. I'll see you later, maybe."

"Ok bye!" _maybe? Was he trying to be cool or mysterious? Oh wow!_ I went down to my apartment opened it and was amazed! By how much of a…. DUMP! It was. I started to it up but every time I cleaned it seemed as if another spot would get filthier.

*Ring! Ring! Ring!* it was my cell phone. I looked at the called I.D. it was my uncle.

"You caught the Star! What's up Uncle G?"

"Hay Jordon get down to Rocque Records now!" he said. Then he hung up. _Weird day I've had so far. Hope it doesn't get weirder!_

**TO BE CONTINED…**

**A/N: sorry for the wait! Thx for the follows! I really appreciate it! So pineappleperson** **asked me how this is a sequel to 'Big Time Pranks & Big Time Scared' simple really I'm gonna have 4 stories each pairing a BTR member with a girl the have another story where all the girlfriends meet and it gonna get chaotic! So there's your answer! GONNA HOMECOMING LATER TODAY SO EXITED! WISH ME LUCK! You better not review! Jk Reviews make me feel good!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rocque Records

**Ch3: Rocque Records**

I was in my limo on the way to my Uncle Gustavo's recording studio. _So let's see here... I've met five people at the Palm Woods. There was the crazed fan girl, her name was Camille? Ya that's right! Then there were the three Jenifers, who don't get exited about anyone. According to the dirty blonde haired, fuzzy eye-browed, sea green eyed guy who by the way is totally H-O-T! HOT! Oh my gosh! I never got his name! That's going to kill me inside!_

"We're at Rocque Records Miss Star." Said my limo driver, Dave, while holding the door open for me.

"Oh... Thanks. I'll call you when I need to go back to the Palm Woods." I replied while getting out of the limo.

"Yes Ma'am"

I walked inside through the front doors and saw a tall man with gray hair and some what bald on the front part of his head. He was wearing a business suit. He turned to me and smiled.

"I love warm pants! Don't you?" He turned to the big guy behind him on his right and said "Get her some warm pants." My eyes went wide.

"Uh... You don't have to. I'm fine in my dress." I said with a hint of alarm in my voice.

"Ok suit yourself." Said the gray haired guy.

After a few minutes of wondering around clueless on where I was going. I ran into this boy... literally!

"Hay! Watch it!" He said turning around ready to punch me. He DID hit me! On the shoulder. It hurt but I felt worse. Hence in reaction a took his arm twisted it around. So it now was behind his back and in between his shoulder blades.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Uncle! Uncle! UNCLE! OW! MERCY!" He yelled while I was still holding his arm there. Finally, I let go after remembering that uncle and mercy mean 'I surrender' or 'I give'.

"Oh! Sorry reflexes." I said and chuckled slightly and gave a half smile. He turned around. _Oh man! He's like MODLE HOT! GET HIS NAME!_

"It's ok. Man, your really strong... for a girl."

"Thanks?" _Was that a complement? _"So, umm... I'm Jordon Star, actress, model, Martial Arts Champion fighter, and soon to be singer. In fact I'm meeting up with my Unc... Record producer today."

"I'm Diamond, James Diamond." He said smoothly. "I'm in a band." I chuckled lightly.

"Oh and that's suppose to impress me! Pah-leez! I had so much more of an introduction. THAT'S what REALLY impresses people." I said with pride and a splash of attitude.

"Self-absorbed much?" Asked James

"Yes. Yes you are." I said then promptly turned and walked off.

**XXX**

After a while I some how found my way to the kitchen. Yet again there was a cute boy! This is my lucky day!

"Hi!" I said being as friendly as possible. He turned around.

"Hi! Who are you?" He said excitedly. _As if... Nah! Never mind..._

"Jordon Star, actress, model..." I said before he cut me off.

"And Martial Arts Championship fighter!" He said

"Plus I'm soon to be a singer."

"That's so cool I'm in a band, Big Time rush!" He replied

"That's cool," _who's Big Time Rush? _"Hay do you know where Gustavo Rocque's office is?"

"Yeah! I was suppose to go that way to meet up with the rest of Big Time Rush. Who are my bestest friends in the world! So follow me!"

"Cool." I said while I thought I might scream _'WHO IS BIG TIME RUSH!' _But I didn't thinking I'll find out eventually.

**XXX**

"Yes. Ok Griffin. She should be here any second now." I heard my uncle say as I turned the corner with the boy, whom I know now as Carlos.

"Hay guys!" He said running over to James, Mr. Eyebrows, and a pale skinned guy I didn't meet yet.

"Why were you hanging out with HER?" I heard James whisper to Carlos.

"Griffin, Kelly, and dogs this is my niece Jordon Star. She is going to be the new Rocque Records Solo Artist." Uncle G said.

"Nice to know your name." Said the gray haired guy from earlier. As the boys, except the pale one, said "We've met."

James said it quite harshly, Carlos said it in a distant dream way, and Eyebrows said it casually.

"Ok so let me get this straight. Your Griffin." I said pointing to the gray haired man. He simply nodded and walked off. "You Kelly." I continued pointing to the woman next to my uncle.

"Yes, I'm you uncles assistant."

"Ok and what's your name and your name?" I said pointing to the pale guy and Mr. Eyebrows.

"Oh! Right I got your name earlier but you didn't get mine. Sorry! I'm Kendall." Said none other than Mr. Eyebrows. As I thought _'good to know' _smiling to myself.

"I'm Logan Mitchell." Said the pale guy as he bent down and kissed my hand. It made me blush.

"Such class!" I admired. "I'm impressed. Probably because I'm SO NOT classy!"

"Why?" He asked

"Because one of my careers include kicking people in the face." I said casually. All of them took two steps back and said "wow" nervously in unison.

"You know..." I said looking as if I were thinking "taking a few steps back only gives me more room to kick you" they all drew in a deep breath, wide-eyed. "If I ever needed to." They all sighed in relief.

"So Jordon. Maybe we should see how well you can sing." Said Uncle G.

"Yeah! I bet your. AMAZING!" Said Carlos. Then James hit him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for!" James just gave him a look that read 'Dude, stop being nice to HER!'.

"Thanks Carlos! Sure Uncle G that would be great!" So we all crammed into the recording studio and I went into the booth. "I already recorded music for a song on my laptop." I said plugging my mp3 into the speakers that were in there.

I felt this time that we had something

You rolled your eyes like it was nothing new

You only think about you

Put your shades on not to show it

Don't pretend that you don't know its true

You only think about If you look good and boy you should

Welcome to Hollywood

Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down

Welcome to Hollywood

Just got a grip on how to get around

I'm so glad I got to know you

Now I know what I'm suppose do

You only think about you

The friendly faces I've been seein'

Now I know they're far from being true

You only think about you If you look good I guess I should

Welcome to Hollywood

Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down

Welcome to Hollywood

Just got a grip on how to get around

In your favorite tinsel town

The boulevards, The neon lights

I've been in love since the first sight

I wouldn't change it if I could

Welcome to Hollywood

Welcome to Hollywood

Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down

Welcome to Hollywood

Just got a grip on how to get around

Welcome to Hollywood

Just got a grip on how to get around

Dog eat dog is to be seen in the tabloid magazine

Seventeen

A billionaire daddy's money,

Do you care?

Welcome to Hollywood

**3RD PERSON POV**

Jordon looked up through the window and saw everybody awestruck with what passion she has in her singing.

"Wow! She sings sort of like James. With passion I mean." Said Carlos

"Does not!" Shouted James.

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Umm... what are they saying?" Asked Jordon still in the booth not hearing anything.

"Oh. They were saying..." Gustavo said in to the intercom before he got cut off.

"Nothing that considers you!" Said James into the intercom before stilling out of the room.

"Why is he so upset with you?" Asked Logan when Jordon rejoined them in the control room.

"Maybe its because I accidentally bumped into him earlier..."

"James doesn't get upset that easily." Kendall commented.

"OR it because I put him in a lock hold with his arm twisted behind his back in-between his shoulder blades because he punched me." Jordon said getting quieter with every word because the three boy looked at her in astonishment that a GIRL put JAMES in lock hold.

"Well there's three things I know about James. One he LOVES his hair, two he is very passionate, and three he's bad at holding grudges. So this will all blow over soon." Kendall said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Jordon called Kendall 'Mr. Eyebrows' because I'm in love with his eyebrows! I mean who isn't! And I had to make someone upset that Jordon is here. Umm as you can tell Carlos is 'In Love' with her. OH! And I wrote this entire chapter on my Kendall Fire notepad thing then sent it to my email then copy and pasted it to my Microsoft Word Processor then edited then posted it on FanFiction. YOUR WELCOME!**


	4. Chapter 4: James' Dark Side

**Ch4: James' dark side**

_Ugh! Back to Rocque Records! Usually I'm exited to go to Rocque Records because I get to live out my dream! But, lately with Jordon around I'd rather be back in Minnesota shoveling snow and being THE face. Now, Gustavo won't even give Big Time Rush and MY dream the time of day! It's all Jordon this and Jordon that. I'm sick of it! SICK OF IT! I TELL YOU! well no more! We've decided to have a prank day today and guess who got invited to join... that's right! Jordon and I'm going to be the one to get her out! The prank is simple yet devils! I cant wait!_

**(A Rocque Records) 3RD-PERSON POV**

"Hey Jordon! I'm sorry for how I was acting the past week... To show you how sorry I am I got you something." Said James

"Really! That's very kind of you, James! I guess I'm starting to see the REAL you. The you that your friends been telling me about. The one I've been dying to see!" Said Jordon batting her eyelashes in the most flirtive way.

"Wait are you saying that you..." James stated before pausing.

"That I what?" Asked Jordon

"Oh! Um... I forgot. So do you want to see your I'm sorry gift I got you?" Asked James trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! But first I got to sing a new song before my uncle's head explodes."

"Ok I'll come watch and wait till your done."

"Ok." She said walking into the recording booth and picked up a guitar and began singing.

_Ah, ah ah You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closetwhen no one's aroundI wanna put your hand in my pocketbecause you're allowedI wanna drive you into the cornerand kiss you without a soundI wanna stay this way foreverI'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hotMake me wanna dropIt's so ridiculousI can barely stopI can hardly breatheYou make me wanna screamYou're so fabulousYou're so good to me baby, babyYou're so good to me baby, baby_

_I can make you feel all better,just take it inAnd I can show you all the placesyou've never beenAnd I can make you say everythingthat you've never saidAnd I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hotMake me wanna dropIt's so ridiculousI can barely stopI can hardly breatheYou make me wanna screamYou're so fabulousYou're so good to me baby, babyYou're so good to me baby, baby_

_Kiss me gentlyAlways I knowHold me, love meDon't ever goOoh, yeah yeah_

_You make me so hotMake me wanna dropIt's so ridiculousI can barely stopI can hardly breatheYou make me wanna screamYou're so fabulous_

_You make me so hotMake me wanna dropIt's so ridiculousI can barely stopI can hardly breatheYou make me wanna screamYou're so fabulousYou're so good to me baby, babyYou're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good_

**JAMES' POV**

Wow! Jordon sings magnifintly! I LOVE the way her eyes sparkle with such passion!

"Man! It's hot in here!" Jordon said while taking off her black leather*-looking jacket. _Whoa! a strapless blue tube top and short shorts! Her eyes sparkling, her hair all wavy -I guess she crimped it-, with thee light shining on her! I think it IS hot in here! That or I died and gone all the way to Heaven and I'm looking at an angel! Wait what am I thinking!_

"So James, what was that 'I'm sorry gift' you were talking about?" She said batting her eyes... again!

"What?" I said not hearing a word she said because all I could hear is the pounding of my heart. _Is that normal? What am I feeling? Is it real love? Not just me thinking she's pretty and wanting to date her. Wait did I just think I want to date her?_

"You know the 'I'm sorry for the way I acted' gift." She said while lightly punching me on the shoulder as if we were long time friends.

"Oh right... I forgot where I put it..." I stated trying NOT to release my prank because I don't want it to happen anymore... I think.

"I thought you told the mirror you 'I have a surprise set up for Jordon in studio A. She will have no idea what hit her!'." Said Carlos joining us in the recording control room.

"Right thanks Carlos." I said a little ticked off.

"Happy to help!" He said. By this time everyone else joined us and waiting for me to do something.

"So what now? Are you going to get it or am I going to get it myself?" Said Jordon.

"Umm... NO! I-I'll get it." I said heading tot studio A. Standing at the door out side the studio I have my hand centimeters away from the door knob.

"Ugh! The suspense is killing me! Just open it! Please." She said.

"Ok!" I open the door and walked inside only to be covered in slime and shot to my face with a pie from my 'amazing' prank. I turn to see Jordon's eyes full of hurt. "Jordon! I can explain!"

"Explain! Explain what? THIS WAS FOR MY WASN'T IT!" she yelled. Wow she can yell louder than Gustavo and man, that's loud!

"What? No, never!" I said

"DOUBLE NEGITIVE! IT WAS I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME HERE!" She shouted "and to think I thought we were just beginning to be friends." With that she walked off. _Who's to blame her? I would have to. She hates me. This is Madding love and it hurts... BAD._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! Why do they call it a cliffhanger? It's not like your actually hanging off a cliff. **

**Anyways, I put slime in there because this is a TV show off of nick and nick has to have slime. James seems a little ooc. Doesn't he?**

**The song was called HOT by Averill Laverne and the one in a past chapter was called Welcome To Hollywood by Mitchell Musso. I own them on my mp3 not anything else.**

**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I don't want to be a beggar but this story has NO reviews at all! I want just one. please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise?

**CH5: Surprise?**

"Hey Uncle… umm… how's things?" I asked

"Jordon, my sweet niece, you called for something else, didn't you?" said Uncle Gustavo

"Yes… I was wondering, how would it effect your business is I quit?"

"I'd get fired by the CEO…"

"Oh… then I won't quit… yet…"

"What about you-know-who?"

"Oh…He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named… uh… I'd probably just ignore him." I said shaking my head.

"You know you can't ignore him forever."

"I know but I'm going to hope that I can… just for a while."

"Ok Jordon. I got to go."

"Ok Uncle. Bye!"

**IN 2J**

"James what were you thinking!" yelled Kendall at me

"I don't know!" I yelled

"James, you really hurt her feelings!"

"I know Kendall!" *sigh* "I know."

"James go wash up."

"I don't wanna."

"James, you sound like a kid! Now, go wash up! Get the pie off your face and the slime out of your hair!"

"NO!"

"Why not!"

"I LOVE HER! I lost her…"

"James go wash up. It's a proven fact that people think better in the shower." said Logan point-of-factually.

"FINE! WHATEVER!"

_Who do they think they are! Telling me what to do! Ugh!_

**(In the shower) {{Think what you want!}}**

_I can't stop thinking about how hurt Jordon looked and how my heart-broke when she left… she'll never forgive me… I GOT IT! I'll get her an actual I'm sorry gift!_

"Guys! I know how to fix things with Jordon!" I said leaving the bathroom in the lucky white v-neck and favorite jeans.

**(Next day) (Lobby)**

"Then that weasel opened the door and got slimed and pied in the face, Lace." Jordon said on the phone.

"James, just yesterday she was calling you He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Now she's calling you a weasel." whispered Kelly in my ear.

"ok got to go to work… with the weasel. Talk to you later, Lace" then Jordon hung up.

"Hey Jordon." said Kelly casually.

"Hey Kelly, Carlos, Logan and Kendall!" she said cheerfully "weasel." she said bitterly to me.

We all got in the limo, Kelly and Jordon sitting on the side that has their backs to the driver and the rest of us on the other side facing the normal way. With me holding a box in my lap.

"Hey Jordon! I got you something!" I said breaking the silence.

"Which is it? I pie in the face or slime getting shot on me?" she said bitterly.

"Neither." she narrowed her eyes. "Well do want it?" I asked nicely. Her phone rang, she answered it. _For crying out loud! I just can't get a break!_

"Hello, you caught the Star." she said. Silence… "Ok, yes. I'll be there. Bye." she hung up. We then arrived at Rocque Records. We all got rushed to different places. It happened so quickly! **[Rushed! Get it!]**

**(8:00pm PST)**

Finally work was over! Now, to get Jordon to like me again!

"Jordon what will it take for you to forgive me" I asked once we were all in the limo.

"Hmm…" she sounded like she was thinking about it "What are you willing to do?" she asked

"Anything!" I said desperately.

"Anything?" she asked her eye narrow. _It's never good when she does that._

"Yes! Anything!"

"Ok. I'll tell you what it'll take, when we arrive at the Palm Woods."

"Why not now?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise." she said eyes still narrow with an evil smirk.

**Few minutes later…**

"ok Jordon we're here! What will it take?" I asked. She turned around to the others.

"Leave." she demanded plainly.

"Why?" Kendall asked slowly.

"LEAVE!" she yelled and they all left in a hurry. As Kendall muttered "She is DEFAINANTLY Gustavo's niece!"

"Why'd you do that" I asked confused. She sighed.

"Because it would be a surprise to them if they knew. Now, would it?" she raised her right eyebrow.

"No, I guess… not?" I replied "So what's this surprise I have to do?"

"Oh it's…" she step forward and whispered into my ear. My eyes grew wide in hearing the horror. I'd have to endure soon

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:**

**First of all: IM ALIVE! BTW! **

**Secondly: Lace is a nickname for Jordon's friend Lacy. **

**Third: CLIFFHANGER! *LAUGHS EVIL-LY* **

**Forth: I think I might not do the rest of the sequels because I'm working on this other story that's going to be TOTTALLY-KNOCK-YOUR-SOCKS-OFF! AMAZING! Just saying.**

**Fifth: I would like it if you guys review and tell me what you think about the story or the whole cutting off the sequels thing.**

**Lastly: it really is a proven fact you think better in the shower because: **

**It is a lack of distractions that allows you to better focus on a particular idea. The small enclosure removes any physical distractions, while the "white noise" drowns out any audible ones**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**~MAGOOYI OUT!~**


	6. Chapter 6: Embarassment

**CH6: Embarrassment**

_At least there's no one in the elevator with me… I can't believe I have to wear a dress for a whole day! Ugh! Well it's not like I haven't worn a dress in public before. Like hen I had o switch Camille clothes at the Palm Woods Prom to get away from those HUGE bodyguards… I wonder what goes through that sick mind of Jordon's._

"**This is what you have to do, James." whispered Jordon in my ear "you have to wear a red tang top strap dress for a whole day," my eyes grew wide with horror "and you have to be out in public for at least six hours. She finished**

"**No. I'm not doing that!" I yelled**

"**You have to! You said 'you'll do anything for me to forgive you.' this is what it takes!" and with that she turned and started to leave. "Oh and you have to buy it" then she left.**

_Man! I hated the look and comments from people in the store._

"**Why is a boy looking at the dresses?" one girl said to her friend.**

"**I don't know." her friend replied. **_**Just get this over with!**_

"**MOMMY! WHY IS THAT GUY LOOKING AT DRESSES!" A 5-year-old yelled. **_**Great! Now EVERYBODY is staring! **_**I chuckled nervously.**

"**Got to find a dress for my sister's birthday present." I told 'myself' in a volume everyone could hear. **_**It worked!**_

_I hate that five-year-old! The elevator opened. I drew in a deep breath._

"Here goes nothing." I muttered as I walked into the lobby. Surprisingly I didn't se anyone. I looked over towards the pool area and say no one again. So I walked into the pool area. I then was blinded by a flash.

"Oh yeah! Work it James!" yelled a girl holding a camera and continuously taking pictures. Then I saw Jordon holding a camcorder.

"Please tell me you're NOT filming this!" I beg her.

"I'm sorry I can't because I am!" she said smirking.

"Turn it off!" I yelled "oh no!" I said as I saw EVERYONE come into view. They are all laughing at me! Bitters, The Jennifers, Tyler, Camille, Katie, Logan, Carlos, Buddha bob, and guitar dude! The only people not laughing was Kendall, Jordon, and the girl taking my picture. But Jordon and the girl are getting their kicks out of it.

"Dude, really?" Kendall says as he walks by me.

**XXX (Arriving at Rocque Records)**

"DOG! WHY ARE YOU WEARING A DRESS!" yelled my Uncle, Gustavo, as soon as he saw James and the rest of us turn the corner. Carlos, Logan, and I started to giggle. Kendall has this look on his face saying 'dude why are you still wearing that!'. I'm still recording James' every move, facial expression, and ever. Single. Word he says. I don't want to forget a moment of this!

"Can you get that camcorder out of my face?" James asked me aggravated.

"Why/ you look so cute!" I said causing Carlos and Logan to burst out laughing some more.

"DOGS! RECORDING BOOTH NOW!" boomed my uncle. As the guys went to the booth I explained the situation to my uncle. He was surprisingly ok with it. As the guys sang 'til I forget about you' in the recording booth. James kept fidgeting and adjusting the dress. As the ended, my uncle turned to me.

"Can he please take that off?" he spoke to me. Speaking is like his way of whispering.

"No! He has to wear it all day!"

*sigh* "fine" he turned to the boys inside the booth and pressed the intercom button. "DOGS! THAT WAS HORRIBLE! GET OUT OF THERE!" the guys came out. "Jordon get in there and sing… DOGS TO THE DANCE STUDIO WITH MR, X!"

"Wait! Kelly record James dancing in the dress please! She sighed.

"Ok but only because your like a sister to me." she grabbed the camcorder and walked off.

**XXX**

"Ha-ha-ha very funny" James said. As I watched the footage of him dancing for the 10,000th time!

"It's even funnier backwards!" yelled Carlos as he watched me rewind it again. The limo parked and we all got out. We walked through the lobby except James who did a speed walk type run thing in the heels he was wearing!

"Wheeeet wheeeer!" a guy whistled who was standing in the lobby.

"Dude!" James yelled as me, Carlos, Logan, even Kendall, and the guy all laughed! Then we rushed to the elevator before the doors could hide James.

"So James how many times was that?' I asked him.

"…"

"Oh come on Jamie! Don't be like that!" said Carlos egging him on.

"Fine guys! I was the twelfth time today!" James snapped. Causing all of us to laugh!

"come on girrrlll! Chill!" I said to James

"When can I take this off?" James said clearly irritated

"After dinner… at Clair's!"

"WHAT!" James said grinding his teeth.

"didn't I tell you/ I booked a reservation at Clair's for all of us! Plus Katie and Mrs. Knight."

"How are we going to pay for that Jordon/ isn't that a very fancy restaurant/" asked Carlos.

"YOU'RE not going to pay it. None of you are." I said

"YEAH! Because you're paying for it! Said James like he won something.

"No, Gustavo is." I said

"REALLY!" everyone said shocked.

"Yeah!" I said _he just doesn't know he is._

"Cool! I can't believe Gustavo would do that!" said Logan

"Yeah well being in his family has perks…" _Like his debt card number._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: you know what I noticed. Well each chapter I make is like 2 or 3 pages long on Microsoft word processor. It's weird! Any way I got to say I made up the restaurant name, btw. The next chapter will be when they are at Clair's. Poor James! I guess this is his longest day EVER! I got a new favoriter! Yay! For this story its: embersfire and I got a new author follower its: ZombieGoombaWolf! (She's my bff and I'm exited she's on here! Check her out sometime!) **

**HENCE I KNOW YOUR READING THIS! I DON'T WANT TO BEG BUT…**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CORNDOGS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

**!REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Clair's

**Ch7: Clair's**

We were all at Clair's. I was filming James still. Carlos was looking at the decor of the place around us. Login was too just with a more skeptical eye. Kendall was ordering, being the last. Katie was looking around for any celebrities and that she might get to trick into being their manager. Mrs. Knight decided not to come, and James was glaring at me while hoping no one important see's him like this.

"OK I'll get to your order right away" said our waiter, Jeff.

"So James the other day when we were talking, you said something about Jordan. Don't you want to tell her?" Said Kendall smirking as James' eyes grew wide. _His eyes are like deep chocolate mousse. Never noticed that before?_

"What say James say about me?" I asked.

"Nothing!" James said quickly, and then whispered to Kendall "Really dude! Why?"

"I don't know many think about the day my girlfriend, Kat, became my girlfriend." Kendall whispered back.

"What did James say about me?" I repeated

"Well James aren't going to tell her?" Said Kendall, eyes narrowed and his planning slash evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh… um… uh… I…uh… said… I love you." He told me.

"What?" I said doing a double take"

"I said I love you, Jordan." he repeated.

"OK? What do you love about me?" I ask am not sure how he meant it.

"I love your smile, the way you sing pop up, your hair, your eyes, you're cute little button nose, how you're not afraid to hurt someone unlike most girls, and everything else about you." He said as I was tearing up. "Please don't cry!" He added.

"I'm not crying! It's just… That's the sweetest yet most bizarre thing anyone's ever told me!"

"Does that mean I can take off this dress now?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Yes, you can James." I said smiling.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Mostly with James and I'm getting to know each other a little better.

When we got back to the Palm Woods. We said our goodbyes. Then they started off to the elevators. As I went down to my apartment.

"Jordan! Jordan!" James said to make me stop. Apparently he ditched the guys.

"Ya James?" I said confused.

"Hay, I was wondering. D-do y-you wanna… um I don't know… like to go-go out? DON'T HIT ME!" He asked, and then yelled, protecting his face with his arms. I took his arms and brought them down so I could see his gorgeous face.

"I would love to!" I said softly to.

"Really! OK I'll pick you up at 6:30 PM, tomorrow, then?"

"It's a date." I said then kissed his cheek and walked off into my apartment. Stopped just inside my door and counted down with my fingers.

3...

2...

1

"YES!" I heard James scream from down the hall. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Boys."

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: First off I did this chapter with a speech to text thing! So therefore I might update more often. I said might! Secondly, I'd like to thank **_**Bunny Sapphire **_**for reading my stories and being a great fan fiction author. Anyway thanks for reading! **


End file.
